YagyuuNiou Drabble
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Yagyuu was the only one who made her feel truly like an innocent loved girl, and Niou only wanted that to continue, because their love for each other was their support and understanding.. OOC, genderbending, Fem!Niou, Platinum pair.


**Disclaimer:** You know how this goes.

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Niou, a bit OOC.

* * *

"Niou-kun?" Yagyuu called in the dark living room, but no voice answered him. He went back to the kitchen where he originally was, but his silver-haired girlfriend wasn't there either..

Just what was happening with her? She was acting weird since this morning..

"Niou-kun!" he tried again when he went upstairs in the direction of her bedroom, worry was starting to creep in his chest as he thought about the possibilities that could have caused his partner to act like that, and he didn't like any of them.

Slowly, he opened the door to the neat, dimly-lit room, "Niou.." the bespectacled boy trailed off when he saw her finally sitting on the window sill, her back to the room and her legs outside. Her shoulders looked slumped down as if something was bothering her.

Yagyuu sighed, "Niou?"

At the sound of her name, her head shot up and turned to him, giving off a weak smile before returning back to staring outside at the dark night sky.

"What's wrong?" he came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Tell me.." he rubbed her shoulders gently.

Niou sighed and continued to look at the night sky, quite enjoying the pressure applied on her. "'S nothin.." she mumbled softly, but her teal blue eyes still had that sad glint in them.

"Masumi-chan," he called and felt her shiver a bit. ".. if you're going to hide things from me, then who are you going to tell?"

The silver-haired girl closed her eyes and let out a soft pained sigh as she leaned back against Yagyuu's chest. She rubbed the back of her head against the fabric of his shirt as his arms slid to wrap around her shoulders tenderly, his head coming to rest on his arms beside her head. Wanting to feel more of the warmth radiating from her boyfriend through her big sized, long sleeved sweater, she lifted her hands and clutched at his arms hard.

"Masumi-chan.." she could feel that delicious shiver creeping up her spine again. Only with Yagyuu, she could truly let herself fall freely knowing that someone would catch her..

.. someone would be there for her..

she smiled faintly as she heard his voice whispering sweet nothingness in her ear along with a soft blush that tinted her cheeks as her eyes teared.

Yagyuu frowned slightly when he felt a wet drop fall on his exposed skin. He straightened slightly and embraced her tighter, "Won't you tell me what's wrong?" he kept his arms around her and listened to her almost silent sobs, leaving her to pour a bit of her pain out.

Moments later, Niou stopped crying and let herself be held tightly by her boyfriend while she composed herself.

"Sometimes.." she started lowly, ".. I wonder if I'm a bad person.. I wonder if I'm being hated for what I am.."

The purple-haired boy pulled back a bit to pull the hair tie off and let her soft silver hair dance freely down her back and shoulders. The hand that wasn't clutched tightly moved to stroke her scalp and slide through her hair, "You know I hate it, Hiroshi.." she referred to her hair, thought he only smiled.

"But you know I like it very much.." he nuzzled the top of her head and dropped a kiss there before saying, "You are what you are, and you are perfect for me.. if people don't like you, screw them."

Niou let out a small chuckle at that and held his arm tighter as she let out a smile.. "I love you, Hiroshi.."

"I love you, Masumi. Now, let's get you inside before you catch a cold. A mini skirt with this cold air, really?" And Yagyuu was moving to her side until he was able to slide an arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders before lifting her up. Slim hands rose to circle his neck as he brought her inside the room and laid her gently on her bed. He went over and closed the window before letting the curtains down and going to her side, laying himself beside her, playing more with her hair after drawing the covers on both of them.

Yagyuu pressed a kiss to her forehead that made her breath hitch.

"Good night, Masumi.." he smiled gently at her, making her feel truly like an innocent loved girl..

Niou slept deeply in the safeness of her beloved's arms around her.

* * *

**A/N:** It's not a story as much as it is a drabble, but it's a scene in a Platinum pair story I'm planning on writing, so I might delete it after a while. I just felt the need to write something comforting..

*sigh*

Would you like to review? Go ahead..


End file.
